baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Black Blade of Disaster
9 |projectile_specs = |spread_specs = |area_of_effect = Caster |affect_playable_friendly_hostile = |bypass_magic_resistance = |bypass_magic_damage_resistance = |saving_throw = |duration = 18 roundsb |effects = *Equips the Black Blade of Disaster * Sets the base THAC0 to 12b |dispelled_by = |in_sequencer = |break_invisibility = |aggro_friendly_npcs = |special = |area = |obtained_from = |ability_icon = Black Blade of Disaster SPWI915B Ability icon BG2.png |ability_icon_caption = |spell_code = SPWI915 |item_value = 10000 |scroll_icon = Black Blade of Disaster SPWI915A Scroll icon BG2.png |scroll_icon_caption = |item_code = SCRL9X }} |damage_mod = |speed_factor = 1 |proficiency_type = Long Sword |hands = |two_handed = no |fake_two_handed = no |armor_class = |slashing_modifier = |crushing_modifier = |piercing_modifier = |missile_modifier = |equipped_abilities = |combat_abilities = *Target is slain unless a save vs. death with a bonus of 4 is madeb *Grand mastery with the blade *Target is slain unless a save vs. death with a bonus of 4 is madeb *10% chance to drain 4 levels – no save, bypasses MR – and gain 20 HP *Grand mastery with the blade *Target is disintegrated unless a save vs. death with a bonus of 4 is made *10% chance to drain 4 levels – no save, bypasses MR – and gain 20 HP |charge_abilities = |power_level = 9 |max_charges = |special = |strength = 0 |dexterity = 0 |constitution = 0 |intelligence = 0 |wisdom = 0 |charisma = 0 |not_usable_by = |only_usable_by = |other_requirements = |item_value = |item_icon = Black Blade of Disaster IBLKBLAD Item icon BG2.png |item_icon_caption = |item_code = BLAKBLAD |store_code = |max_in_stack = 1 |projectile = |critical_item = no |toggle_critical_hits = no }} The Black Blade of Disaster enables a wizard to create and wield a long sword that acts as an weapon with additional powerful abilities. Statistics The blade can be summoned with a casting time of 4 – in the original Shadows of Amn, without its expansion Throne of Bhaal installed, it's 9 – and will remain equipped for 18 rounds. Being a magical weapon of a +6 enchantment, the long sword deals 2d12+5 slashing damage at a by 5 improved THAC0 and with a speed factor of 1 at a 1-ft. range in all games; the additional abilities, however, differ from game to game and edition. ''Shadows of Amn'' In the original Shadows of Amn, without its expansion, the spellcaster's base THAC0 is set to 12 for the duration of the spell and every hit may slay the target if no save vs. death is made with a bonus of 4. ''Throne of Bhaal'' After the installation of the original expansion Throne of Bhaal or in any "complete" package of the original Baldur's Gate II, the slaying effect remains, but the fixed THAC0 is removed. Instead, grand mastery with the weapon is applied, which will improve the THAC0 by 2, add 4 to the damage dealt and reduce the speed by 3; warrior/mage multi- or dual-classes will also benefit from an additional half attack per round. On top of this, there's a 10%-chance that the target has 4 levels drained, without a save allowed and bypassing magic resistance, while the wielder simultaneously gains 20 hit points. ''Enhanced Editions'' The Enhanced Editions change the slaying effect to disintegration, still with a save vs. death at a bonus of 4, and the grand mastery will apply the following bonuses: improve THAC0 by 3, add 5 to the damage and reduce the speed by 3; warrior/mage multi- or dual-classes will also benefit from one additional attack per round. The chance of level drain and healing is unaltered. Locations The spell scroll is only sold by a few merchants and cannot be found elsewhere. ''Shadows of Amn'' *Sold by Ribald from his secret stock after having returned from the Underdark ''Throne of Bhaal'' *Sold at Arcana Archives *Sold by Karthis al-Hezzar *May be cast once by the Skeleton MageCMAGE20B.bcs in Nyalee's Hideout *May be cast once by SemajGPMAGE1.bcs during the Pocket Plane challenge Possibilities ''Gladiators of Thay'' *Known (and cast) by Lea Gosh'Aar *May be cast up to two times by Pol PyrrusOHBPOL.bcs *Sold by the Book Merchant Unused references *Two additional scrolls would have been available for purchase – one in the Copper Coronet, one at the Anvil of the Right –, but the connected stores aren't accessible. Gameplay * Beware: If the victim is level-drained to equal or less than level 1, disintegrated, petrified, or frozen and shattered, there's a good chance a hit will destroy some, if not all, of the non-plot items from their inventory. * Effects and gear that boost APR can be used to improve damage output. For example, dual-wielding characters (who haven't hit the APR cap) can increase damage output by wielding Belm or Kundane in the offhand. * Because the Whirlwind Attack and Greater Whirlwind Attack HLAs set a character's APR to the cap of 5, damage output can be maximized by unequipping any offhand weapon prior to using these HLAs. *The spell is a counterpart of the Blackrazor long sword with different specifics. Notes *Spell and weapon are present in the game code of Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition and its expansion Siege of Dragonspear, but don't make an appearance in these games. *The Black Blade of Disaster is written down in the Mage Book of Elminster, though he won't cast it. Bugs *The +5 damage bonus is not mentioned in any description, all games only state "2-24" (=2d12). * In the original Shadows of Amn, the spell's description states a duration of "1 round/level", where it's actually a fixed 18 rounds. This is corrected since the original Throne of Bhaal. * Also, according to the description, the caster's THAC0 would be the same as a fighter's one of half their level – while it's actually set for all levels to the value from the example, 12. **A change to the base THAC0 is omitted since Throne of Bhaal, but a modification of the caster's weapon proficiencies applied instead. * Although the description speaks of the disintegration of the victims, they are actually slain in the original Baldur's Gate II; the description is fixed in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. Gameplay (community) ~Write your insights below, different from Gameplay section above, you may use your signatures, example page~ *'This weapon is extremely powerful'. A Mage, Sorcerer, Dragon Disciple or Cleric / Mage being weak in melee combat can become as powerful as a Fighter. The Mage can cast Time Stop and summon afterwards this powerful weapon and kill The Winged within the Time Stop Period. Each hit is about 40 Damage Hit Points. Even Enegar, the Bhaalspawn in the Black Pits II, gets badly wounded by this sword that lasts for a long time - 22 rounds. -- Added by Gejadus (talk • ) External links * Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Evocation spells Category:Wizard evocation spells Category:Bugs